villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Space Crime Syndicate Madou
The Space Crime Syndicate Madou are a criminal organization of psychic beings seeking to conquer the entire universe and the main antagonistic faction of Space Sheriff Sharivan, the second installment in the Metal Heroes franchise and sequel to Space Sheriff Gavan. They later return as the main antagonistic faction of Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. History After the Madou's initial defeat at the hands of Space Sheriff Sharivan, the Madou resurfaces three decades later under the command of a revived Space Reider and hatched a scheme to revive Demon King Psycho and dominate the entire universe. Forging an alliance with Shadow Moon, Reider formed the Space Shocker organization from revived past foes of the Kamen Riders to serve as a front for Psycho's revival and divert focus away from Madou's true plans. Led by Shadow Moon, Space Shocker wreaked havoc across the universe by creating Magical Portals with the Madou's magic, leading the Galactic Union Patrol to believe Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast were responsible due to their similar magical powers and to send the Space Sheriffs after them. As this was going on, the Space Shocker forces pursued Psycholon, a miniature robot which secretly housed a fragment of Demon King Psycho's soul necessary for his revival. Eventually,, the Galactic Union Patrol prepared to destroy the Earth with the Super Dimensional Cannon in order to destroy Space Shocker, as their plans posed a threat to the entire universe. However, this was all part of Reider and Shadow Moon's plan to revive Psycho. Despite the fact that the Space Shocker and Madou had been almost completely destroyed by the combined forces of the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, the Galactic Union were unaware of this and fired the Cannon anyway, allowing the Madou to hijack the energy of the blast and use it to revive Demon King Psycho before it could destroy the Earth. The reborn Demon King Psycho summoned an Army of Resurrected past foes of the Super Sentai and Metal Heroes to wreak havoc and conquer the entire universe, starting with Earth. A group of reinforcement Riders and Sentai led by Kamen Rider 1 and Akaranger show up to reinforce the other Riders, Sentai and Space Sheriffs against Madou's forces. The Madou were eventually defeated after Psycho was destroyed by the combined powers of the Kyoryugers and Kamen Rider Wizard, while the rest of his army was vanquished by united powers of the alliance of the Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs. Members * Demon King Psycho * General Gyrer * Doctor Polter * Strategist Reider * Miss Demon 1 and 2 * Soldier Psychoers * Makai Beasts Allies * Space Shocker * Army of Resurrected Gallery Madou concept.jpg|Madou concept (written in Japanese) Madou concepts.jpg Navigation Category:Metal Hero Villains Category:Criminals Category:Imperialists Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Cults Category:Psychics Category:Homicidal Category:Monster Master Category:Mongers Category:Vandals Category:Magic Category:Incriminators Category:Elementals Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Neutral Evil